Golden Ticket
by kurosu hannaa keehl
Summary: Mello menemukan tiket emas di bungkus cokelat Willy Wonka! CHAPTER 5! LAST CHAPTER! REVIEW XDD
1. Chapter 1

**Genre: **Humor/Parody

**Rate: **K+ aja kali yah?

**Summary:** Mello nemu golden ticket Willy Wonka.

**Disclaimer:** yang nggak tau, tinggal klik link bertuliskan 'Review this story/chapter' dibawah yah. Trus ketik 'ini disclaimernya siapa yah?' abis itu klik submit review yak. Wajib loh. Kyahahahaha..*ditendang ke mars*

**A/N:** Sebelum baca fic ini, ada baiknya, er… nggak ding.. sangat dianjurkan untuk melihat film berjudul 'Charlie and the chocolate Factory' terlebih dahulu XD. Tapi kalo ngga juga ngga pa" sihh. Hehehe =P

" **GOLDEN TICKET "**

**Chapter 1**

© Kurosu Hana

"Eeehh… habis?" ujar seorang pemuda berambut blonde tak percaya ketika membuka kulkas dan mendapati persediaan coklatnya yang kosong. "Uuuh..Sial!!..itu berarti aku harus membeli lagi. Aaah…What the hell? Padahal biasanya kan aku tak pernah kehabisan. Cih.."

Lalu pemuda berambut blonde itu menutup pintu kulkasnya kasar, dan segera pergi ke garasi untuk mengambil motornya dan membeli coklat yang notabene adalah jiwanya itu.

"Heh Mello..mo kemana lo?" tanya seorang dengan rokok tersulut dimulutnya yang sedang duduk diatas mobil mendapati sahabatnya itu akan keluar.

"Beli coklat Matt..coklat gue abis.." jawab Mello datar.

"Ohh..tumben sekali coklat lo abis. Haha, kenapa nggak minta L-sama aja sih?"

"Er..nggak. Gue mau beli sendiri aja.." jawab Mello datar.

"Oh..ya terserah lo aja sih. Hoho.." ujar Matt sambil meneruskan menyulut rokoknya itu.

Lalu, Mello segera menghampiri motornya. Memasang kunci, lalu menstarter motornya itu dan pergi dari garasi menuju swalayan membeli coklat.

***

"Hm..enaknya apaan yah? Cadburry? Silverqueen? Kit-kat? ato yang mana yah?" Mello bingung memilih coklat yang akan ia beli, biasanya ia hanya dibelikan oleh L. Namun, kali ini ia memilih untuk membelinya sendiri. Lalu, pandangannya tertuju kepada sebuah bungkus coklat bertuliskan 'Wonka' di bungkusnya.

"Eeeh..? Bukannya ini merk coklat yang ada di film..er..film apa itu..ya pokoknya itulah.. itu yap? Hohohoho. Pastinya enak nih..hm..beli ini aja deh..Oh ya, gue beli, hm..5 bungkus sekalian aja deh. Hahaha, itung-itung lagi banyak duit. Jadi beli banyak sekalian dah." Lalu, Mello mengambil 5 bungkus cokelat Wonka lalu pergi ke kasir untuk membayarnya. Setelah itu, ia segera pergi meninggalkan swalayan itu dan kembali ke Wammy's House.

***

"Hm..enak banget nih kayaknya ni coklat. Kyahaha. Gue mau makan semuanya dah! Ntar kalo udah abis, tinggal minta L-sama aja kali yak?" ujar Mello yang tidak sabar memakan coklat beliannya tadi itu.

Lalu, ia membuka bungkus coklat itu kasar. Dan..

"He? Apaan nih? Golden ticket? Eeehh..gue menang jalan-jalan ke pabrik coklat Willy Wonka? Wew..ASYIIIKKKK!!!! Hahahahahaa." Kata Mello girang ketika membuka bungkus coklat itu, sampe-sampe, lupa akan coklatnya tadi.

"Haha..kira-kira, di bungkus yang laen dapet gak yah? Huahahaha. Kalo dapet lima sekaligus kan ajiiib boo…" kata Mello menirukan gaya para bencong jalanan. Lalu, ia dengan mupeng membuka bungkus coklat lainnya. Dan mendapati golden ticket dibungkus lainnya. Karena gak percaya telah dapat dua tiket emas, lalu dia membuka bungkus lainnya, dan mendapati tiket emas lagi. Begitu pula dengan dua bungkus lainnya. Ia mendapatkan golden tiket pula.

"MAMAMAMAMAMAMAAAMAMAMAMAMA!! GUE DAPET LIMA GOLDEN TIKET! GYAHAHAHAHAHA! MIMPI APA GUE SEMALEM? KHUFUFUFUFUFU" ujar Mello dengan semangat 45 sambil jingkrak-jingkrak yang membuat warga Wammy's house yang sadar menuju ke kamar Mello.

_Tok..tok..tok…_

Pintu kamar Mello diketok. Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari Mello.

_Tok..tok..tok.._

Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Mello. Yang terdengar dari luar hanyalah ketawa menggelegar Mello.

"Kenapa sih Mello ini? Kok geje banget ni bocah? L-sama, boleh aku mendobrak pintunya?"

"Terserah kau Matt.."

BRAK!#$%^

Pintu kamar Mello copot. Kontan Mello melihat ke sumber suara dan menghentikan tawa setannya itu.

"WHAT THE HELL MATT? LO KENAPA?" Mello memasang evil face kepada Matt.

"Heh! Lo itu yang kenapa? Kenapa lo ketawa kek gitu? Nyadar woii! Sekarang jam berapa? Jam 10 tau! Dan yang paling parah..Ketawa lo itu bikin GUE KALAH MAEN SOLITAIRE GARA-GARA GAK BISA KONSEN TAU!!!" serang Matt kepada Mello yang tak kalah nyereminnya.

"Hahahaa. Ya maap boss. Nyante aja kali, lagian lo katanya hacker sejati. Maen solitaire aja kalah. Apa kata dunia? Hahahahaha.." jawab Mello nyantai kepada Matt.

"E..ELO KENAPA SIH MELL? LO GILA YAK?" kata Matt yang udah nggak sabar ngelihat Mello bersikap kayak gitu.

"Mel…Mel..AMEL? Sial lo Matt! Gak bisa ngelihat orang seneng aja lo!" jawab Mello sewot.

L yang sedari tadi sweat drops kemudian angkat bicara untuk melerai mereka.

"Hei..kalian ini kayak anak kecil aja! Memangnya kau ini kenapa Mello?" kata L kemudian.

"Hehe. Maap L-sama. Tadi saya nemuin 5 Golden Ticket looh..dari Willy Wonka pula." Jawab Mello dengan santainya sambil nunjukin tiket emasnya itu.

"Waahh…5? Kau beruntung sekali Mello.." ujar L santai. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia ngiri sekali dengan tiket itu.

"Wew..itu yang ada di film itu kan? Emang itu beneran ada? Kok bisa sih?" sahut Matt tak percaya akan kemenangan sahabatnya itu.

"Mello gitu loh. Hahahahahaha.." ujar Mello dengan bangganya.

"Emhh…ada apa sih ribut-ribut begini?" tiba-tiba sesosok anak kecil berambut putih muncul dengan piyama kegedeannya sambil membawa teddy bear.

"Ini loh Near! Si Mello abis ketiban duren..!"

"Eeeehhh? Ketiban Duren? Benjol dong. Hahahahahaaha.." tawa anak kecil yang bernama Near itu ketika mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Bukan itu dodong! Maksudnya, gue dapet 5 GOLDEN TICKET WILLY WONKA YANG DISEBAR DI SELURUH DUNIA ITU LOOOHH…!!! Kyahahahahaha!" ujar Mello masih dengan semangat pahlawan 45 itu.

L dan Matt sweatdrops melihat tingkah Mello.

"Eeeeeehh? Kok BISAAAAA???" Near tak percaya dengan kata-kata Mello.

"Yee..gak percaya. Nih,," kata Mello sambil menyodorkan kelima tiket emasnya itu kepada Near.

"Uwaaaahh! Kereeennn!" Near hanya bisa bilang begitu.

"Ahahhahaha. Mihael Keehl gitu loh. Khuhuhuhuhu" narsis Mello.

"Er..terus Mell, mau lo apain tuh tiket? Lo dapet lima kan? Lo mau ke pabrik yang super gede itu sendirian doang?" cerocos Matt.

"Eh? Iya juga yah?" ujar Mello sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Baru nyadar dia rupanya. "Hm..kalian mau ngikut gue kesana?" tawar Mello santai kepada ketiga orang yang ada disana.

"MAU BANGEEETTTTT!!!!!" kata tiga orang itu bersamaan.

Mello cengo. Namun kemudian sadar. "Ya udah! Kalo gitu kita ke pabrik Wonka bareng-bareng. Eh, tapi kan tiketnya sisa satu? Gimana?"

"Eeh..? Sepertinya aku tahu sisa tiket itu untuk siapa." Ujar L kemudian.

"Siapa L-sama?" tanya Matt heran.

"Pasti Light nii-san." Tebak Near.

"Uwaah..kau semakin pintar Near. Bagaimana boleh Mello?" jawab L semangat.

"Er..iya deh. Terserah aja, lagian kan masih sisa satu. Mubazir kalo dibuang.." ujar Mello pasrah.

"Hehe. Thanks Mello.." jawab L.

"No problem L-sama. Oh ya, ntar siapa yang hubungi Light ngasih tau kabar ini?"

"Biar gue aja deh.." ujar Near.

"Apa gak sebaiknya L-sama ajah?" kata Matt

"Iya..biar aku saja yang menghubungi Light-kun" sahut L.

"Oh..terserah deh kalo gitu." Kata Near.

Lalu, L segera mengambil handphonenya dengan style-nya itu. Memencet-mencet tombol yang ada, dan mencari nama Light-kun, lalu menekan tombol 'diall'.

"Moshi-moshi Light-kun. Ah..kau bisa pergi bersama kami? Ah ya..lusa. Ke Willy Wonka. Oke..setuju."

Lalu L segera mengakhiri teleponnya ketika sudah setuju dengan Light.

"Oke..Light bisa." Ujar L kepada calon penerusnya itu.

"Yaiiiy,,Hahahaha. Wonka's Chocolate Factory..Wait for me. I'm comiiiiinngg…!!" ujar Mello menggila. Near, Matt dan L hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat tingkah Mello seperti itu.

***

"Semuanya sudah siap?" tanya L kepada Mello, Matt dan Near ketika akan berangkat menuju pabrik Wonka yang ada di London.

"Yap! Kami sudah siap L-sama!" jawab ketiga pemuda itu bersamaan.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat. Oh ya, sebelumnya kita harus menjemput Light-kun terlebih dahulu.." kata L.

"Iya L-sama!" jawab Mello bersemangat.

Lalu, mereka berempat segera masuk ke limousine mewah. Dan segera berangkat ke tempat tujuan. Sebelumnya, mereka menjemput Light terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, mereka pergi ke bandara untuk pergi ke London. Dan melanjutkan perjalanan via udara. Sampai di bandara London, lalu segera meneruskan perjalanan ke Pabrik Willy Wonka.

***

Limousin mewah berhenti di depan sebuah pabrik coklat yang besar sekali. Lalu, turun lima pemuda tampan dari Limousinn tersebut. Mereka segera berjalan menuju pintu gerbang pabrik tersebut yang masih tertutup.

"Eh? Kok masih tutup sih?" ujar Near.

"Iyaaa…! Gue udah ngaak sabaar! Woii Wonka! Buka euy! Bukaaa!!!" kata Mello dramatis.

"Hm..tunggulah sebentar Mello,," ujar Light.

"Uuuh…"

"Hm..kok disini sepi ya? Bukannya di film aslinya itu, rame banget yah pas para pemenang mau masuk ke pabrik ini?" ujar L.

"Hn..ini kan cuman diketahui para pemenang L. Jadi tak ada yang tahu selain kita berlima, dan Willy Wonka tentunya. Hoohohoho.." kata Light.

"Oh..begitu.." jawab L datar.

Lalu tiba-tiba. ..

"Mohon perhatian, 10 detik lagi, pintu gerbang akan dibuka dan para pemenang dipersilahkan masuk.." terdengar suara dari speaker yang ada di gerbang tersebut. Kemudian, terlihat penghitung waktu mundur muncul di gerbang tersebut.

10..

9..

8..

7..

6..

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

0..

-1..

-2..

"Woiiii! Katanya sepuluh detiikk???" teriak Mello. Tiba-tiba…

**Jegreeekkkk…**

Dan pintu gerbang pabrik besar itu pun terbuka…

"Waaaw…" Light, Near, Matt dan Mello hanya bisa mengagumi kemegahan pabrik coklat itu. Sementara L,,,biasa aja tuh. Dia kan udah sering melihat pemandangan yang mewah-mewah.

"SELAMAT DATANG KE PABRIK WONKA" tiba-tiba, seorang dengan rambut bob keluar dengan gaya anehnya itu. Menyambut lima pemuda itu…

***** to be continue*****

**Hana: **"Aw..Aw…aww….ahahahahahahahh~~~"

**Matt:** "Eh? Author kenapa tuh?"

**Mello:** "Gak tau ah..Author saiko kayak gitu gak usah diurusin dah mending.."

**Hana:** "Ehhh? Sapa bilang gue saiko? He? *death glare ke Mello* hahahaha. Gue ini cuman gak nyangka bisa bikin fanfic Det Not.!!

**L:** "Oh,,gitu doang aja bangga. Liat tuh author lain yang jago-jago *nunjuk ke author lain yang lagi melambaikan tangan sambil ngebales lambaian tangan author-author lainnya*

**Hana:** "Yah..maklum sih, gue kan author baru…Jadi yah, gue belebay gitu abis nyelesaiin ni fanfic. Abis biasanya gue kan gak pernah ada ide buat fanfic DN. Hehehehe"

**Light:** "Baka…"

**Hana:** "Apa kata lo?" *masang tampang mau gigit* "Mau gue gigit lo Light?"

**Matt:** "Kok gigit?"

**Hana:** "Yah..gue kan pureblood vampire. Ahahaahaha. Macem-macem ama gue. Gue gigit tau rasa lo!!"

**Mello:** "Kok gue bisa main di fanfic author sarap kayak gini sih?"

**Hana:** "Masih brani lo ama gue Mell? Gak puas gue kasih 5 golden tiket ke lo, he?"

**Mello:** "Eh,,iya yah. Makasih buangeettt author Hanaa~~"

**Hana:** *blush* "Ah..buat Mello apa sih yang nggak. Hihihhii"

Light, L, Near, Matt sweat drops.

**Near:** "Ya sudahlah, biarkan author baka ini bermesraan bersama Mello…"

**Matt:** "Iya deh, walaupun gue gak rela. Tapi yah…"

**L:** "Udah..udah..Matt. Oh ya, bagi readers yang berkenan. Silahkan Review cerita ini."

**Light:** "Iyap! Yang review ntar dikasih cheatnya solitaire ama Matt loh~~"

**Matt:** "Weitz..lo pikir gue author mainnya solitaire?"

**Light:** "Ya itu tadi buktinya?"

**Hana:** *nyadar* "Woii Matt! Buka aib aje lu!!"

**Near:** "Woi..udah ah,,diem.,,,dieeemm!!! Para readers, review aja yah. Jangan pikirin mereka. Mereka udah pada gak normal tuh. Ketularan author"

**L:** Betul!!!

**Hana:** "We..maksud lo apa Near? Halah..sudahlah. Okay lovely readers. Mind to review?"

***click green link below***


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre: **Humor/Parody

**Rate: **K+ aja deh. Gak tau bener ato nggak sih sebenernya XD

**Summary:** Mello nemu golden ticket Willy Wonka.

**Disclaimer:** Pokoknya Mello punya Hanaaaaaa~~~! *di tembak TO2*

**A/N:** Beginilah kelanjutan si Mello dan kawan-kawannya di Willy Wonka chocolate factory. Pokoknya Bacaaaaaaa!!! Trus..trus..review dong..dong..=P

" **GOLDEN TICKET "**

**Chapter 2**

© Kurosu Hana

"Eeeehhh? ELO SIAPA???" tanya (sebenernya teriak) Mello kaget ketika ada manusia aneh yang berada di hadapannya. Sementara L, Light, Matt dan Near cengo.

"Weeiiitzzz. Kalian ini pernah nonton film 'Charlie and the chocolate factory gak sih? Masa gak kenal ama gue~! Dasar!" kata orang berambut bob hitam tersebut sok.

"Er..gue sih cuman liat iklannya doang gitu. Kalo gak salah di tv apa gitu loh. Gue lupa. Males sih nonton TV…" jawab Mello asal.

"Heh! Dia ini Willy Wonka tau~!!" ujar Near menyahut.

"Ahahahahaha. Ternyata gue emang terkenal yah.." kata orang itu sambil tersenyum sok.

Mello tak bereaksi apapun. Begitu pula dengan L, Light dan Matt.

"Ah..ya, btw kalian ini yang menangin 5 golden tiket yang gue sebar lagi itu kan? Yah..secara si Charlie berkhianat ke gue sih..Jadi yah, gue cari pewaris baru deh buat ni pabrik…" kata Wonka malah curhat.

"Ehehe. Sebenernya yang nemuin tuh gue semua sih. Gak tau dah kenapa, kok bisa kek gitu. Padahal gue belinya di satu toko. Gimana sih distributornya?" kata Mello dengan nada bangga namun melecehkan.

"Wehehehe. Ya, itu emang gue sengaja sih. Emang udah gue rencanain gitu. Gak tau kenapa gue pengen aja. Wkwkwkwk. Oh ya, btw Selamet yah..dan terus? Ne sobat elo?"

"Ya eya lah.." jawab Mello datar.

"Oh, ya udah deh. Ayo kita tur keliling pabrik gue yang luar biasa ini. Kyohohohoho…" ajak Wonka dengan nada super bangga.

Lalu, mereka berlima mengikuti dibelakang Wonka. Ketika akan masuk ke pintu masuk, tiba-tiba ada sebuah parade boneka kecil yang menyanyi yang menyambut kedatangan mereka berlima.

_Welcome to Willy Wonka chocolate's factory… Welcome to Willy Wonka chocolate's factory… Welcome to Willy Wonka chocolate's factory…_

_Pabrik cokelat terhebat sepanjang masa~ Oooo..tak ada yang menandinginya..Wonka..Wonka..Wonka..Hu~~~!!!_

Para boneka itu pun terhenti menyanyinya karena rusak tiba-tiba. Kelima manusia itu hanya bisa ber-sweat drops-ria melihatnya. Mereka tak membayangkan akan hal seperti ini terjadi di tur mereka di pabrik coklat ini.

"Ahahaha. Mungkin sistemnya lagi eror. Tapi…gimana? Keren kan?" tanya Wonka kepada lima orang itu pede.

"Er…itu semua dari coklat?" tanya Near.

"Ya eya lah. Masa ya eya dong..Secara semangka aja dibelah, bukan dibedong.." jawab Wonka.

"Wew…" Mello nosebleed. Pengen makan semua coklat itu. Begitu pula dengan L. kayaknya, dia bener-bener pengen ngejilat tuh coklat. Matt dan Near juga begitu. Walaupun nggak separah Mello dan L. Sementara Light, ngeri ngeliatnya. Secara, dia kan nggak suka sama makanan manis.

"Ahahaha. Wonka gitu loh. Eh..betewe, gue lupa nanya. Nama kalian siapa sih?" tanya Wonka nyadar.

"Gue Mello" jawab Mello. "Itu yang rambut merah namanya Matt, yang rambut putih pake piyama, Near. Trus yang pake t-shirt putih ama celana jeans itu L-sama. Nah yang atu lagi sisanya, panggil aja Light.."

"Oh..iya deh. Hm..tapi bentar.. Elo Matt, kudu buang tu puntung rokok dari sini!! Soalnya gak baik. Kalo gak, lo gak gue ijinin masuk.." kata Wonka kemudian ketika melihat Matt lagi menyulut rokoknya.

"Eeehh? Tapi kan??" elak Matt.

"Gak ada tapi-tapian.." jawab Wonka datar. Lalu, Matt segera membuang rokoknya ke tempat sampah yang sudah disediakan.

"Oke, kalo gitu, kita lanjutin aja!!!" ajak Wonka.

Lalu, kelima orang itu mengikuti si empunya pabrik raksasa itu. Dan lalu, mereka terhenti di sebuah pintu yang sangat mini. Hm,,seukuran dengan pintu kurcaci, eh..lebih kecil lah pokoknya.

"Ehh? Kok jalannya macet gini?" ujar Matt yang kaget ngeliat kalo ternyata ngga ada pintu disana. Jadi, keliatannya jalannya macet.

"Dasar bego! Itu pintunya ada disitu tuh…" ujar Near sambil menunjuk ke pintu yang super mini itu.

"Eh? Mana muat?" kata Light.

"Hahaha. Tenang saja, kalian pada pasti bisa masuk kok. Nyante bro~~!" jawab Wonka dengan santainya.

Lalu, Wonka mengambil kunci yang juga super mini dan membuka pintu kunci tersebut. Dan lalu, keenam manusia itu terseret masuk ke dalam.

"Wadaaaaaaww~~!!!" kata Near, Matt dan Mello bersamaan. Mereka memasuki pintu itu serasa seperti memasuki sebuah portal.

"Ahahha. Apa gue bilang? Nyampe kan?" kata Wonka yang gak bisa ngilangin kenarsisannya itu.

Light, Mello, Matt dan Near hanya diam. Mereka masih tak percaya ada orang yang sejenius ini. Bahkan, bangunan L pun masih kalah jauh dibanding ini.

L yang daritadi mengagumi konstruksi pabrik ini di dalem hatinya karena jaga image pun mulai tanya kepada Wonka..

"Hey Mr. Wonka. Bagaimana bisa anda membuat bangunan dengan konstruksi seperti ini? Saya rasa, bangunan seperti ini mustahil bila dipikirkan dengan akal sehat.." tanya L.

"Ohohohoho. Gue cuman make imajinasi gue kok. Dan hasilnya seperti ini deh.." kata Wonka merendah. Namun, tetep aja masih keliatan sifat 'sok'nya itu.

"Hm..tak masuk akal. Lalu, kenapa kau memasang pintu sekecil itu? Bukannya lebih gampang kalo pake pintu yang gede?"

"Ah, lo tau kan kalo diluar sana itu polusi? Maka dari itu, gue bener-bener ngelindungin kualitas coklat gue dengan cara kayak gini.." terang Wonka.

L hanya menjawabnya dengan ber-'oh' ria, dia tak mau keliatan kagum banget. Gengsi gitu…Sementara Mello, Matt dan Near bener-bener terpana. Dan Light, keliatan banget mukanya pucat di sepanjang perjalanan.

"Light nii-san..Lo kenapa?" tanya Matt yang sadar kalau muka Light pucat.

"Oh, gue cuman takut.."

"Wew..takut apaan?" sahut Near.

"Aku kan nggak suka makanan manis. Yah, aku takut, pasti disana banyak banget makanan manis.." jawab Light dengan muka ketakutan.

"Ohohoho, tenang Light-kun, kau tidak perlu takut seperti itu. Aku saja yang makan makanan manis setiap hari gak pa-pa kan buktinya?" kata L mencoba menenangkan Light.

"Iya Light nii-san. Apalagi coklat. Widiw…enak banget booo~~!!" kata Mello mengeluarkan majas hiperbola a.k.a lebaynya yang pasti keluar ketika ada sesuatu yang menyebutkan 'coklat'.

"Ahahaha. Mereka benar, lo gak perlu takut Mr. Light.." ujar Wonka.

***

"Taraaa…! This is my factory…" kata Wonka sambil menunjukkan pabriknya yang super duper menawan itu..

"Woow…!!!" Kata semua yang ada disana. Mereka tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya lagi terhadap pabrik seorang Willy Wonka, bahkan termasuk L.

Pabrik itu sangatlah indah. Bahkan hampir tak terlihat seperti pabrik. Di sana, terlihat sebuah air terjun yang mengalir deras. Air terjun itu terbuat dari…coklat. Bukan hanya itu saja, rumput-rumput hijau membentang disana. Bahkan lebih rapi dibandingkan rumput yang ada di lapangan sepak bola. Lalu pohon-pohon serta bunga-bunga yang cantik. Serta buah-buah yang ranum. Ah…nampak seperti surga..

"Waw…it is GORGEORUS!!!" kata Light kagum.

"Ah,,apa ini semua terbuat dari coklat?" tanya Matt yang tak kalah kagumnya..

"Ohohoho. Tentu saja ini terbuat dari coklat. Hahahahaa" ujar Wonka ough..bangga..

"Waw..lalu, semua coklat ini…BISA DIMAKAN?" tanya Mello dengan mupeng berat tentunya.

"Kyahahahaha. Tentu saja bisa Mello. Bahkan, rumput yang sekarang ini lo injek pun bisa dimakan. Hahahahahaha" tawa Wonka yang penuh dengan nada _proud_ itu.

"WAAAAAWWWW" Mello sudah tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk makan cokelat lagi. Lalu, dia segera memakan rumput yang tadinya ia injak itu, seperti sapi yang sedang makan rumput.

"Wawww..ini benar-benar..'COKLAT',,,ini Luaaarrr Biiasaa! It's AMAZING!!!" kata Mello sambil meneruskan merumput XD.

Light, Matt dan Near cengo melihat Mello bertingkah layaknya makhluk herbivore bernama 'sapi' itu. Sedangkan L, dia sudah menuju ke sebuah pohon strawberry coklat yang ranum akan strawberry yang terbuat dari coklat pula untuk memetik dan memakannya.

Akhirnya Matt kepingin dan lalu ikut-ikutan. Ia lalu menujuke sebuah pohon apel yang ranum. Memetik satu buah, dan memakannya. Begitu pula dengan Near. Sementara itu Light yang takut tapi sebenarnya kepingin akhirnya terpesona dengan air terjun coklat itu. Saking terpesonanya, ia lalu nyebur kesana untuk menikmati berenang di kolam coklat gratis.

"Heii..Mr. Light! Lo gak boleh masuk kesana!!!" teriak Wonka histeris ketika melihat Light menyeburkan diri kesana. Namun, Light tak menghiraukannya. Ia masih saja berenang di sekitaran air terjun itu. Tanpa disadari, ia berenang di sebelah pusaran air. L yang mengetahuinya pun segera meneriakinya.

"Light-kun. AWASSSS!!!!!" teriak L. Namun telat, Light sudah terbawa arus pusaran itu. L, Matt dan Near berusaha menolong mereka, namun dicegah oleh Wonka, katanya, Light akan baik-baik saja. Sedangkan Mello, masih sibuk memamah biak rumput-rumput coklat itu, ia tak tau apa yang terjadi. Namun tiba-tiba, ada segerombolan manusia-manusia kecil yang berbaris dan menari. Mereka seolah mengejek Light dengan tarian dan nyanyiannya itu.

_Light Yagamiii….! Light Yagamiiii….! Uwoo..uwooo…!_

_Tak bisa dibilangi..Tak bisa dibilangi…! Uwoo..wooo…!_

_Kasihan sekali…Kasihan sekali…! Uwoo..uwooo…!!_

"Hei..makhluk apa itu?" tanya Near.

"Itu suku oompa-loompa. Di impor langsung dari negeri Lompana. Mereka ini sangat mendewakan cacao. Maka dari itu, mereka bersedia bekerja kemari.." terang Wonka santai.

"Heii! lo bercanda! Kenapa mereka justru mempermainkan Light nii-san seperti itu? Apa gak pa-pa?" kata Matt cemas.

"Kau bercanda! Lagi pula tak ada Negara seperti itu di bumi ini!" kata L yang super kelihatan banget kalo khawatir dengan keadaan Light. Oh ya, keadaan Light saat ini tuh, muter-muter di pusaran air. Gak ada yang ngebantu. Justru suku oompa-loompa itu menari-nari keliatan senang atas penderitaan Light dan justru semakin menyiksa Light.

"Hei! Lo itu sok tau banget sih? Gue nemuin mereka ketika sedang berburu di hutan buat nyari rasa baru buat coklat-coklat gue. Trus gue nemuin mereka yang bener-bener memuja coklat ini.."kata Wonka menerangkan dengan sinis ke arah L. "Hnn…Dia pasti nggak pa-pa kok. Lo semua tenang aja dah. Percaya kata-kata gue..!!!" kata Wonka yakin.

"Ah..beneran loh! Awas kalo Light-kun gak bisa balik dengan selamat!" ancam L.

"Haha..tenang aja Lawliet!!!" jawab Wonka santai. "Kalo gitu, ayo kita lanjutin perjalanan kita ke bagian lain.," ajak Wonka kemudian.

"Kok kau tau nama asliku?" ujar L heran. Namun, Wonka hanya menjawabnya dengan ber-haha-ria.

"Jadi..Light-niisan ditinggal nih?" tanya Near.

"Udah gue bilang berkali-kali dia bakalan baik-baik aja!"

"Oke deh..Ayoo!!!" kata L kemudian. Masih jelas kelihatan wajahnya yang cemas.

"Eh ya, bilangin tuh ke temen lo yang lagi makan rumput! Er..si Mello, Suruh cepetan kesini, kita mau nglanjutin perjalanan.." kata Wonka.

"Eh Matt, bilangin gih..!" kata Near.

"Yo.." jawab Matt. "Wooii.!!! AMEELLLL!! YO UDAH MAKANNYA SAPIIII! AYO KITA LANJUTIN PERJALANANNYA SAPIKU SAYAAANNGGG!!!" tereak Matt yang bikin Wonka, L dan Near sweat drops.

Mello yang dipanggil seperti itu tentu saja ngamuk.

"Wooiii! Apa lu kate Matt!!!???" Mello sudah death glare ke Matt.

"Udah tu makannya! Ayo kita lanjutin perjalanannya…" jawab Matt santai.

"Oh, ya udah deh. Ayo.." kata Mello gak jadi ngamuk ke Matt. "Eh? Betewe Light-niisan kemana?" tanya Mello yang sadar kalau Light tidak ada.

"Udah, ntar gue certain di jalan. Ayo deh!! Buruan~~!!" ujar Matt sambil menggandeng tangan Mello.

"Ayo deh…!!"

Lalu, mereka berlima naik ke atas perahu berbentuk angsa pink dan berlayar melewati air terjun tadi. Meninggalkan Light dan meneruskan perjalanan…

***** to be continue*****

**Mello:** "Woii author!! Lu kate gue sapi apa? Lo kasih peran kayak gitu ke gue? Makan rumput segala! Woiii!! Oiiiii!!!"

**Hana:** "Ehehehe. Maap Mell, abis lo kan suka banget ama coklat. Makanya itu, gue bikinnya gitu. Hm..OOC banget siih..tapi gue bingung kalo gak gitu."

**Mello:** "Oh..ya udah deh.."

**L:** "Eh author, Light-kun gak bakal kenapa-napa kaaaannn??"

**Hana:** "Kata si Wonka kan gak pa-pa. Ya brarti gak pa-pa dong. Eh,, napa lu L? Perhatian banget ama si Light? Naksir booss?"

**L:** *blush* "Ehh..engg..nggak kok. Kita kan sahabat.."

**Hana:** "Alah…gak pake bohong gitu lagi! Hhaha. Gue dukung aja kok elo ama si Light. Yah, asal gue..*blush* bisa ama si Mello. Heheheheheehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe"

**Near:** "Hehenya gak kurang panjang tuh?"

**Hana:** "Lo mau segimana? Kereta api? Males gue ngetiknya…"

**Near:** "Giliran ama gue aja ketus. Ama mello, ampe kek kepiting saos tirem dah pipinya. Huh!"

**Matt:** "EEHH? AUTHOR HANA! POKOKNYA GUE GAK MAO LO AMA MELLO! MELLO CUMAN PUNYA GUE~~~!!!

**Mello:** "Ah..Matt…." *blushing*

**Matt:** *blushing* "Amel…"

**Mello:** *nendang Matt* "Amel..Amel! Amel itu nama salah satu readers kita tauuk!! (ada yang merasa? XD) Gue MELLO!!!

**Hana:** "Cih..sapa mau ama cowok kayah dia sih? Gue maunya cuman sama elo Mello sayaaannngggggg…ihihihihihi"

**Near:** "Sapa juga yang sudi ama author kayak eloooo!!! Huh!" *pergi meninggalkan fanfic setelah chapter GT 2 selesai*

**Mello:** "Ah, maap author Hana, tapi saya udah ama Matt…"

**Hana:** *gak bisa ngomong apa-apa! Broken heart dan pergi meninggalkan talk show*

Mello: *cengo*

**L:** "Ehh? Kok jadi kayak gini? Eh,,ya udahlah readers,,review yap! Aku juga mau pergi ..buru..oh, ya kalo mau review….."

***click green link below***


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre: **Humor/Parody

**Rate: **K+

**Summary:** Mello nemu golden ticket Willy Wonka.

**Disclaimer:** You know who, right?

**A/N:** Yoosh!! Chapter 3 is coming!! R&R iyaaa~~!!!

" **GOLDEN TICKET "**

**Chapter 3**

© Kurosu Hana

Mello, Matt, L, Near dan Wonka melanjutkan perjalanan di pabrik cokelat raksasa milik Wonka setelah dari tempat yang pertama. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan mengendarai sebuah perahu berbentuk angsa pink karena mereka akan melewati sungai cokelat dari air terjun cokelat di tempat pertama tadi yang arusnya cukup deras.

"Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kemana Mr. Wonka?" tanya L kepada Wonka.

"Auk dah. Kita bakal melanjutkan perjalanan ini sesuai dengan arus air yang akan menyeret kita" jawab Wonka santai. Sementara Mello, Matt dan Near masih kagum dengan sungai cokelat yang dilewati mereka itu. Sejenak, terjadilah keheningan diantara mereka.

Perahu itu berjalan dengan tenang seiring dengan arus sungai yang nyaman itu. Semuanya terlihat menikmati alur perjalanan kali ini yang di 'nahkoda'-i oleh suku oompa-loompa itu. Tak terlihat sedikitpun rasa khawatir dari mereka. Bahkan sepertinya, L pun sudah melupakan Light yang sudah entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang itu setelah tersedot oleh pusaran air terjun. Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada Mello, Matt dan Near.

"Hn.. gue selalu bangga dengan kalian para suku oompa-loompa.." ujar Wonka memecah keheningan. Sementara para suku oompa-loompa tersebut hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Sebenernya Mr. Wonka, aku masih bingung, suku oompa-loompa itu suku apaan sih?" tanya Near yang masih bingung terhadah adanya suku oompa-loompa itu.

"Hhh..sudahlah..tak usah dipikirkan…" ujar Wonka yang malas menceritakan.

Lalu, keheningan kembali menyelimuti perjalanan mereka. Wonka masih saja terlihat menyombongkan diri. L dan Near masih kagum dengan konstruksi pabrik Wonka. Sedangkan Mello dan Matt…

"Mello sayang…bisakah kau menghentikan makan rumputmu itu? Kau terlihat seperti er..yah,,kau tau kan? Hewan berkaki empat yang memakan rumput itu.." ujar Matt kepada Mello yang ternyata tadi sempat mencabut rumput dan dimasukkan ke kantong jaketnya untuk dimakan di perjalanan.

"Hm..diem aja deh lo Matt.!! Lo bilang gitu soalnya lo belom nyobain ini sih. Makanya cobain deh nih Matt.." kata Mello yang tidak marah mendengar perkataan Matt, malah dia nyerahin 'rumput' nya yang masih sisa ke Matt.

"OGAH MELL!! GINI-GINI GUE GAK MAKAN RUMPUT!!!" tereak Matt yang sepertinya marah.

"Hei, kalian berdua diamlah. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Sini deh rumputnya, biar aku saja yang makan kalau Matt tak mau.." kata L melerai kemudian. Lalu, Matt menyerahkan 'rumput' itu ke L.

"He? Serius L-sama mau makan begonoan?" tanya Near kepada L tak percaya.

"Itu makanan manis kan? Kenapa nggak?" jawab L santai kemudian, memasukkan 'rumput' itu dan mulai mengunyahnya.

"Gimana L-sama? Enak kan?" tanya Mello semangat kepada L.

"Er..ini..emh..kraus..kraus..er…kraus..ah,,," L tetap saja mengunyah rumput itu.

"Gimana L-sama?" tanya Near yang gak sabar.

'kraus..kraus..kraus…'

'kraus..kraus..'

"L-sama?" tanya Matt dengan tampang khawatir.

"INI ENAK BANGET!! SUMPAH!! YUMMY!! I WANNA EAT THIS GRASS AGAIN!!!" jawab L dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar. Sementara yang lain sweatdrops berat.

"Hm..udah saatnya…" kata Wonka kemudian memecahkan keheningan diantara manusia-manusia yang lagi sweatdrops itu.

"Saatnya apaan?" tanya Matt yang sadar pertama kali. Lalu diikuti oleh teman-teman yang lainnya itu.

Tiba-tiba…

"AWASSSS!!! PEGANGAAANNNNNN!!!!!" tereak Near yang mendapati arus sungai yang sangat besar seperti arum jeram.

"HYAAAAAAAAA~~~!!!!!"

"Semuanya, pegangan! Ini akan mengasyikkan.." kata Wonka.

"YAHUUUUU!!!" kata Matt sepertinya justru asyik dengan keadaan seperti ini. Begitu pula dengan Mello. L dan Wonka hanya biasa aja dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sementara Near, dia kelihatan menggigil ketakutan di keadaan seperti ini.

"Wooo!! Near! Ini asyiik~~! Lo kenapa takut gitu sih? Cemen ah~!!" ejek Mello yang melihat Near ketakutan. Sementara yang diejek tidak menanggapi.

"Rasain lu Mell, dikacangin! Hahahahaha..Yeaahh~!!" kata Matt yang dengan nada mengejek itu.

"Biarin aja~~! Gue mah bukan dikacangin. Tapi dianya aja yang ketakutan kek gitu ampe gak bisa jawab~! Hahahahahaha" ejek Mello menjadi-jadi. Sementara Near mukanya udah kayak kepiting bakar, namun, ia masih ketakutan.

"Yaahh…Udah selesai deh.." kata Matt kecewa setelah akhirnya permainan arum jeram ini berakhir. Mello juga kelihatan sedikit kecewa. Near malah mengucap syukur berkali-kali karena untungnya nyawanya masih ada. L hanya gelen-geleng ngeliat tingah laku adeknya itu. Sementara Wonka….biasa aja tuh.

***

"Oke~! Here is!! Tempat kedua~! Pembuatan Permen Karet~!!!" kata Wonka mempersilahkan setelah sampai di tempat kedua. Pembuatan Permen Karet.

"Uhh…gue jijik ama permen karet.." kata Near.

"Halah..blom tau rasanya aja sih lo Near. Pake sok-sok jijik segala." Cibir Mello kepada Near.

"Ya elah,, kan emang menjijikkan. Hiiy~! Pake dikunyah-kunyah gitu..ah.." jawab Near dengan tampang ngeri melihat pembuatan permen karet itu.

"Sudahlah..kalian jangan bertengkar disini.." lerai L kemudian.

"Hohoho. Siapa yang jijik dengan permen karet disini?" ujar Wonka.

"Dia tuh Mister..!!" ujar Matt sambil menunjuk ke arah Near. Yang ditunjuk malah memasang muka –Hah? Ada apaan pada ngeliat ke arah gue semua?-

"Jadi lo yang bilang permen karet itu menjijikkan?" tanya Wonka dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Ya..kenapa emangnya?" jawab Near.

"Apa lo pernah makan permen karet?"

"Tidak.."

"Heh..kalau begitu. lo gak pantes menganggap jijik permen karet.." ujar Wonka. "Lagipula..permen karet gue ini istimewa.." sambung Wonka dengan nada sok.

"Emang apa istimewanya sih Mister?" tanya Mello penasaran.

"Yah,,permen karet gue ini mengandung 3 porsi makanan sekaligus. Jadi, kalo kalian laper.. kalian bisa makan ini dan langsung kenyang gitu.." jawab Wonka.

"Memang ada yang mau beli permen karet gituan?" tanya Matt.

"Hm..mungkin.."

"Kok mungkin?" tanya Matt.

"Yah, ini kan produk baru. Jadi ya..gue belom tau.." jawab Wonka.

"Hm..menurutku, yang akan membeli permen karet jenis ini hanyalah orang-orang yang jarang bisa makan dengan layak" analisis L.

"Yah,,mungkin semacam itu lah.." kata Wonka. "Lagipula..permen karet ini rasanya istimewa loh~!!"

"Apa lagi istimewanya??" tanya Mello.

"Hm…yah, that's my secret. HAHAHA" jawab Wonka sok. Sementara yang lain sweatdrops. Kecuali Near yang dari tadi diam saja…

Near berjalan menuju ke mesin pembuat permen karet itu. Dia penasaran bagaimana rasanya permen karet yang dianggapnya menjijikkan itu sebenarnya. Lalu, dia mengambil sebuah permen karet berwarna biru dan mengunyahnya, sepertinya itu rasa blueberry.

'Nyam..nyam..nyam..nyam…'

Near mengunyah permen karet itu. Yang lain hanya diam memperhatikan Near saja.

"Gimana Near?" tanya Matt.

'nyam..nyam..nyam..'

"Near?" ulang Matt.

"Hm…ini enak..rasa ayam panggang..nyam..nyam..nyam…" jawab Near. "Aku mau lagiiii~~~!!"

Lalu, Near mengambil beberapa buah permen karet lagi dan mengunyahnya.

"Heii~~! STOP! Jangan berlebihan!! Bisa berbahaya~!!" cegah Wonka. Sementara Near tidak menghiraukannya. Ia terus saja..mengunyah dan mengunyah.

"Near..berhentiii~!!!" ujar Matt cemas.

"Heyy, ini enak~!!" kata Near sambil terus saja melanjutkan mengunyah. Sementara Mello dan L sweatdrops. Wonka terlihat bermuka heran.

Tiba-tiba saja…

Tangan Near jadi biru…

Mukanya..Kakinya..Badannya…

Tak hanya biru saja, badannya juga MEMBULAT!! Persis seperti bentuk blueberry.

Sekarang tubuh Near yang biasanya putih, berubah menjadi biru. Bulat pula. Tak ubahnya seperti buah blueberry.

Near terlihat bingung. Sementara yang lain cengo.

"Udah kubilang kan.. Jangan makan terlalu banyak, bisa berbahaya..~!" kata Wonka.

"Heii? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mello.

"Mungkin bahannya ada yang masih kurang tepat. Lagipula..satu porsi permen karet itu kan isinya sebenernya 3 porsi. Ngebandel aja sih…" kata Wonka seperti tak bersalah. Lalu, ada gerombolan makhluk-makhluk kecil berdatangan dan bernyanyi.

_Near…Near…Near…_

_Kini menjadi blueberry…karena tak bisa dinasehati…_

_Near…Near…Near.._

_Oh malang nasibmu kini..kau harus diperas..seperti blueberry….._

"Hahahha. Pertunjukkan yang bagus oompa-loompa" ujar Wonka girang melihat pertunjukkan suku oompa-loompa itu.

"Heh!! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Matt cemas.

"Yah..mirip seperti yang tadi. Near berubah menjadi Blueberry…"

"Lalu? Apa yang bakal kau lakukan?" tanya L cemas.

"Hm..suku oompa-loompa harus membawanya ke ruang pemerasan. Itu jalan satu-satunya, dia harus diperas sarinya. Agar tak menjadi sebesar itu." jawab Wonka seolah tak terjadi masalah apapun.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Matt.

"Hm..mungkin.."

Lalu, mereka memandangi Near yang sedang digotong oleh para suku oompa-loompa dengan menggunakan gerobak itu.

"Oke..ayo kita lanjut ke tempat selanjutnya" ajak Wonka kemudian.

***** to be continue*****

**Hana:** "Yeahh~~!! Near adalah korban di chapter ini!! Hahahahahaha~~!!

**Matt:** "Tega lu ye…"

**Hana:** "Masa bodo ah. Gue gak suka Near kok.."-gomen ne buat Near fans-

**L:** "No comment ah.."

**Hana:** "Btw…Late update kah fanfic ini?"

**Mello:** "Mungkin..hohoho,,"

**Hana:** "Hehehe. Maap dah readers. Kan sayah musti UKK dulu. Trus kegiatan-kegiatan sekolah laen yg nyebai itu tuh..huft…!!"

**Matt:** "Yap..begtulah readers…malang benar kan nasib author ini? Wkwkwk"

**Hana:** "Woo..sial ah lu Matt. Hm,,oh ya..daripada geje gini..balesin review yook?"

**Mello:** "gitu kek dari dulu. Hohoho"

**Hana:** "Hm..siapa mau balesin review yang pertama?"

**L:** "Sini, biar saya aja deh. .."

**Hana:** (nyerahin lembaran review ke L)

**L:** (nerima dari Hana) "Hm..yang pertama dari wew..ini updatenya udah dateng..thanks udah mau review yah~~"

**Matt:** "Terus dari **chiikage :)**, wew..bikin ngiler? Hahaha. Yg bikin ngiler itu coklatnya kali. Huehehehe.

**Hana:** "Hm..sebelumnya gue mau bilang thanks buat chika yg udah mau saya paksa buat baca fanfic gaje ini. Heheu XD

**Matt:** "Dasar author aneh lu! Ah,,lanjutnya dari **Orange Brush**, hm..iya. Jalan ceritanya emang kayak aslinya. Heheu. Gue bakal gugur kayak apa? Gak tau deh, nungguin aja dah updatenya ni author. Hohoho. Do'a in yah semoga gue yang menang en dapet hadiah nantinya"

**L:** "**Anastasia Keehl**, wew..kenapa Matt panggil Mello pake nama anda? Hm..tanya author aja deh. Kan dia yang buat jadi kek gini.."

**Hana:** "Yah..kan Mello biasanya dipanggil gini 'Mel..Mello..", makanya gue suka kalo si Mello dipanggil Amel. Hahaha"

**Mello:** "Kok aneh yee?,,Auk ah..geje tuh author.. ganti-ganti nama orang aje.."

**Matt:** "Yosh~! Lanjutnya dari **Uchiha Yuki-chan**, wew..kocak? makasiiiih. Author pasti kayang deh dengernya.." *liad author yang kayang* "Tuh kan..die kayang. Parah ah..huehehehe"

**L:** "Terus **Kumiko a.k.a Panda**, Wow..MattXNear? Er..sepertinya nggak bisa. Gomen ne, soalnya si Near udah gugur tuh..hehe. Sekali lagi, gomen ne. Mungkin ntar di fanfic yang lainnya.."

**Hana:** "Trus, **Hooseki Amai**, **Shalom Keehl** , **melz devilbats** dan **gXro-G66**, makasiih..makasiih..arigato..sankyu..maturnuwun,,dan ini updatenyaaa~~!! Hihihihihi.

**Mello:** "Nah, sekian dari kami. See you on the next chapter. And…."

**Hana**: "Eeeehh…Bentar..bentar..hhe,, saya mau minta maaf dulu. Kayaknya chapter ini agak garing kan? Hohoho. Gomen ne lagi deh. Huhuhuhuhu. Dan sepertinya, 'Eat Olimpiade' bakal lama update. Saya males banget nerusinnya. Huhuhuu"

**Matt:** "Udah?"

**Hana:** "Udah…"

**L:** "Well…"

***click green link below***


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre: **Humor/Parody

**Rate: **K+

**Summary:** Mello nemu golden ticket Willy Wonka.

**Disclaimer:** Punya author sendiri dund. Wkwkwkwkk *bo'ong besar*

**A/N:** This chapter slightly YAOI readers!!! XD. But not too much =.= Uhh.. Tapi jangan kaget yah kalo baca chapter ini. Ada pair yang SUMPAH BENER-BENER GAK LAZIM!!! Oh ya, slaen itu, nyanyian suku oompa-loompa yang biasanya itu, yang pas ada korban jatuh itu, itu juga nggak saya adain. Hohoo, tapi tetep R&R yaaah ^___^

"**GOLDEN TICKET "**

**Chapter 4**

© Kurosu Hana

Matt ninggalin Near dengan perasaan yang gak rela, itu kelihatan dari tatapan matanya. Mello malah sebaliknya, ia meninggalkan bocah berambut putih itu dengan bahagia. Akhirnya, ia berhasil menang dari Near kali ini.

"Hahaha. Near..Near..gue bilang juga apa, gue bakalan ngalahin lo! Dan saat ini, gue udah berhasil ngalahin lo!" kata Mello memecah keheningan.

"Lo gak kasihan ama Near, Mel?" tanya Matt dengan nada getir.

"NGGAK. Kenapa Matt? Lo kasihan ama dia? Lo mau MAIN SERONG, Hah?"

"Er…eng..ng..nggak kok Mell. Be..beneran deh Mell..gue cuman mau ama elo.. su..sumpah dah!" jawab Matt terbata sambil berusaha membuat jarinya membentuk tanda 'peace' tanda dia tak berbohong.

"BRANI SUMPAH POCONG LO MATT??!!"

"Be..berani Mell. Eh? Sumpah Pocong? Nggak!! Itu kan di Indonesia, ngapain jauh-jauh kesana buat sumpah pocong doang coba?"

"Ya buat ngebuktiin seberapa besar cinta lo ke gue lah Mamat!!!"

"Ya tapi kan itu di Indonesia Melly.."

"What? Melly? MELLO!!! Bisa nggak sih panggil gue pake nama gue aja MAMAT!! Lagian, kenapa kalo di Indonesia emang?!"

"Nggak bisa Mell, lo aja panggil gue pake Mamat kok. Jadi gue gak bakal manggil lo pake Mello! Hoho. Eniwei, kenapa di Indonesia? Yah..gue takut kena terror bom. Hohohoho"

"Oh ya udah, kalo gitu sumpah sadako ajah ya?"

"Emang ada gitu sumpah sadako?"

"Ya kalo sumpah pocong aja ada, masa sadako nggak ada gitu?"

"Iya juga yah. Trus ntar yang nyumpahin sapa?"

"Sapa yah? Beyond aja kayaknya.."

Mello dan Matt tetep aja berdebat tentang sumpah sadako yang JELAS-JELAS NGGAK ADA itu untuk membuktikan seberapa besar cinta mereka. Sementara itu, chara kita yang sempat terlupa, yaitu L, ngeliatin kedua adeknya dengan tatapan gak percaya. Gak percaya dengan berbagai hal, dari mereka berdua yaoi, ampe Mello yang percaya ama yang begituan.

'_Matt ama Mello yaoi? Ya ampun..kok gue gak tau yah? Ih..ternyata kakak ama adek itu nggak beda jauh ya. Gitu juga Mello ama Matt, nggak beda ama gue, sama-sama yaoi. Hihihi'_ kira-kira begitulah batin L readers sekalian =.=

Sementara ketiga chara sarap itu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, pemilik pabrik coklat, Willy Wonka, ternyata udah gerah dengar chara kita. Dan puncak kegerahannya itu adalah saat dia…

"WOII KALIAN!! JADI TUR NGGAK SIH?!! GUE CAPEK TAU DENGERIN OCEHAN KALIAN BERDUA!!" teriak Wonka dengan semangat api yang membara TEPAT di telinga Matt dan Mello yang sedang berdebat. L yang dari tadi cuman batin sikap adek-adeknya itu, ikutan sadar setelah denger ada suara halilintar.

"WOIIII GAK PAKE TEREEAK!!" teriak Matt dan Mello bersamaan ke Wonka.

"LO NDIRI JUGA TEREAK GITU!! JADI GAK SIIHH??!!" jawab Wonka ketus.

"Hohoho. Sudah..sudah…!" kata L melerai. "Mendingan kita lanjutin tur kita hari ini.."

"Yooo!! Apapun yang terjadi, Life must go on!!" kata Matt berapi-api.

"Emang apa hubungannya Matt?" tanya Mello.

"Eh? Nggak ada yah?" tanya Matt dengan muka innocent. Mello dan L keringetnya pada netes. Sementara Wonka gak peduli.

"Jangan banyak bacot! Ayo kita lanjutin!" kata Wonka sambil berjalan terus. Mello, Matt dan L mengikuti di belakang Wonka.

"…"

"…"

Keheningan terjadi di perjalanan mereka.

"…"

Krik..krik..krik…

"…"

Sampe-sampe ada jangkrik yang numpang nongol coba =.=

"…"

"…"

"Emm..Mr. Wonka, sebenarnya, kita mau melanjutkan perjalanan kemana?" tanya L mengusir jangkrik yang numpang nongol, eh..memecah keheningan maksudnya.

"Hohoho. Liad aja ntar dah…" jawab Wonka santai.

***

"Taraa~~! Welcome to the next place!!" kata Wonka dengan gaya seperti para waitress ngucapin selamet dateng.

Mello, Matt, dan L sampai di tempat ketiga. Dan ternyata tempat yang mirip stadion tertutup itu ada banyak tupainya readers. Tupai-tupai imut itu dipekerjakan oleh Wonka untuk mengupas kenari yang dipake buat cokelatnya.

"KAWAII!!!" teriak Matt tiba-tiba ketika melihat ada banyak tupai yang dengan lincahnya mengupas kenari dengan sangat kompak.

"Eh? Apaan sih nih, kok banyak tikus kayak gini sih? Tempat apaan sih nih Mr. Wonka?" kata Mello dengan sedikit bergidik melihat banyak tupai yang dikiranya tikus.

"Bego! Itu namanya tupai! Bukan tikus Mells!" terang Matt.

"Apaan sih? Mirip tikus gitu!"

"Mirip tikus apanya? KAWAII kek gitu lo bilang mirip tikus?"

"Ya emang mirip kan?"

"Ya nggak lah!"

"Kalo gitu brarti mirip muka elo!!"

"Ye elo itu yang mirip CURUT!!"

"ELO!"

"LO!!"

"KAMU!!"

"ANDA!"

"DIKAU!"

"YOU!!"

L dan Wonka sweatdropped berat ngeliat tingah laku Mello dan Matt. Pikir L, katanya yaoi-an, tapi kok kayak kucing ama tikus gitu yah? Hohoho.

"Ah ya Mr. Wonka, kenapa kau menggunakan tupai-tupai itu untuk mengupas kenari? Bukannya lebih gampang kalo pake mesin aja?" tanya L penasaran.

"Hoho. Survei membuktikan kalo tupai itu pengupas kenari yang paling bagus. Mereka bisa ngebedain antara mana kenari yang bener-bener bagus ama yang nggak dengan sangat-sangat baik. Maka dari itu, gue lebih pilih kenari.." jelas Wonka yang keliatan banget menggurui.

"Ohh.." L hanya menjawabnya dengan ber –oh- ria.

Matt dan Mello masih tetep aja debat gak penting.

Wonka tetep aja bersikap cuek.

Sedangkan L, dia mengamati tupai-tupai itu dengan tampang yang keliatannya bener-bener mengagumi. Dia pengen jadi tupai kali yah? Ato suka ama tupainya? Hohoho. Ternyata lebih parah readers! L tatapan mata ama salah satu tupai yang ada! Tatapannya itu daleeeemmm banget!! Sedalam samudra hindia!

Matt dan Mello udah selesai berdebat. Mello ngeliatin tupai sambil makan cokelatnya seperti biasa. Sedangkan Matt bingung mau ngapain.

Matt melihat ke sekeliling tempatnya. Tak ada yang menarik menurutnya.

Lalu dia ngeliatin L yang terpaku, trus liatin seekor tupai, liatin L lagi, trus tupai lagi, L lagi dan setelah itu tupai lagi. Sampe akhirnya, dia nyadar kalo tuh tupai lagi liat-liatan ama L.

_Ni tupai ngapain sih ngliatin L-sama mulu? Emang ada yang aneh ato gimana yah ama L-sama? Ato L-sama yah yang ngliatin tuh tupai? Jangan-jangan mereka love at first sight lagi? Duh…parah!_ batin Matt.

Lalu tiba-tiba, L mencoba membuka pagar pembatas mereka dengan para tupai.

"Hei Mr. Wonka! Bisa tolong kuncinya? Aku mau kesana!" kata L ke Wonka.

"Hei? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tak boleh kesana!!" jawab Wonka kaget.

"Tapi saya harus kesana. Saya telah menemukan tambatan hati saya. Mmm..mungkin, sebagai pengganti seme saya kalo dia mati.."

Matt sweatdropped berat ngeliat tingkah seniornya itu. Sampe nggak bisa apa-apa. Mello masih nggak nyadar keadaan gara-gara mabuk cokelat.

"Nggak boleh! Apapun yang terjadi! Gak boleh ada manusia yang kesana. Itu bisa bikin para tupai jadi stress!!"

"Tapi saya harus kesana…."

"Nggak!!!"

Karena merasa nggak memungkinkan untuk minta kuncinya. Akhirnya L memutuskan buat ngelompatin pager permbatas yang gak terlalu tinggi. L melompat dan menghampiri tupai itu. Sementara tupai itu ternyata ketakutan. Dan akhirnya, tupai itu lari mengelilingi tempat itu, hal itu buat tupai-tupai yang lain jadi ikut stress.

"Tuh kaaaannnn! Apa gue bilang! Tupai gue jadi stress semua kan! Heii! Kalian berdua musti tanggung jawab!!" Wonka marah.

"Eeeh? Kok kita?" jawab Matt tak terima.

"Ya itukan temen lo!!"

"Tapi kan bukan salah kita!!"

"Ya whatever, yang penting gue minta tanggung jawab!!"

**Back to L…**

Para tupai menjadi stress. Semuanya berlarian ke arah L. Tupai-tupai itu sepertinya mengincar L.

Dan bener aja, tupai itu lalu bersatu ngangkat L untuk dimasukin ke lubang pembuangan sampah. Dan akhirnya L pun masuk ke dalam lubang pembuangan sampah itu. Dan para tupai sepertinya udah gak stress lagi dan kembali seperti keadaan semula.

"Heeyy!! APA YANG MEREKA LAKUIN KE L-SAMA WONKA???!!!"

"Hahaaha. Lo liat ndiri kan apa yang terjadi?"

"ITU LUBANG APAAN?"

"Tempat sampah."

"Eeeeh? Trus apa yang bakalan terjadi ke L-sama?"

"Ya palingan dia bakal masuk te tempat sampah induk, barengan ama sampah-sampah pabrik ini. Dan gue pikir, itu impas!"

"Jahat banget sih lo!"

"Salah sendiri, udah diperingatin juga.."

"Ya tapi kaaan…."

"Tetep aja. Ayolah, kita lanjutin tur kita hari ini. Dan sadarin tu si Mello…"

"Uh..kehilangan temen satu lagi dah…."

"Ya udah resiko.."

"Uh..Mello sadar. Ayo kita lanjutin tur kita…" ajak Matt dengan nada melas ke Mello. Mello yang gak sadar tentu aja nggak denger. Matt semakin kesal.

"WOII MELLOOOO!! AYO CEPETAN KITA LANJUTIN PERJALANANNYAAAAAAA!!!" tereak Matt dengan frekuensi yang sebenernya nggak bisa didengar oleh telinga manusia alias KUENCENG BANGET!!

Tentu saja, Mello yang mendengar Matt seperti itu sadar. Dan dia juga sadar kalo L udah gak ada.

"Eh? Ayo. Hehe. L-sama mana?" tanya Mello innocent.

Matt semakin muak "Uhhh!! Ayo dah! Kita lanjutin aja. Panjang ceritanya. Ntar gue ceritain.." kata Matt sambil menyeret Mello, meneruskan perjalanan selanjutnya.

***** to be continue*****

**Matt:** "Akhirnya update juga.…."

**Hana:** "Hhe. Ya maap yah readers. Saya kehilangan semangat menulis fict. Huhuhu.. Apalagi setelah liat nilai rapor saya. Huweee~~"

**Mello:** "gak ada hubungannya lagi Fict ama nilai rapor. Dasar aneh!!"

**Hana:** "Iya sih..tapi kan..tapi kan…"

**Matt:** "Halah! Tapi-tapi mulu...aneh lu ye~!"

**Hana:** "Hueee~~!. Maapkan saya readers. Chapter lalu emang saya buat pas jam 12 malem. Mana besoknya mau ulangan matematika lagi. Makanya garing banget. Huhuhuhu."

**Mello:** "udahlah,,mendingan kita bales review. Yang pertama dari '**Orange** **Burst**'..hm..chapter ini yah..udah baca kan? Jadi udah tau dong siapa yg gugur XD'

**Matt:** "terus ini dari '**gXro-G66**',,ini updatenya dan terimakasih. Hehehe.."

**Hana:** "and the next is..'**Kirazu Haruka**', wehehehe. Makasih udah mau review fict saya XD. Hm..masalah korbannya..bisa dibaca sendiri XD"

**Matt:** "Dasar ah author geje!! Lanjut dari '**melz** **devilbats**', iyaa…chapter kemaren emang garing banget!!! Tu author emang lagi stress pas bikin chapter kemaren. Jadi atas nama author..gue minta maap dah.."

**Hana:** "Iyaaaa!! GOMENASAI ALL!!!" *sambil sujud-sujud geje*

**Mello:** "ada lagi dari '**TobleroneChoco**'..mau makan Near? MAKAN GIH SONO!! BIAR GUE NTAR YG JADI PEMENANG! HAHAHAHAHA!! Makan Near ye..abisin!!!"

**Matt:** "Kejem bener dikau mell…"

**Mello:** "Whateper lah..heheu."

**Matt:** "Uh..next from '**Uchiha Yuki-chan**' wew…si Light yah? Hm..rencananya ntar si author mau bikin sekuelnya, tapi auk deh. Jadi ato gak. Hehehe. Ehhh? Gue rada perhatian ama Near? Iyakah?" *blush*

**Mello:** "Matt lo selingkuh ?!!" *evil glare to Matt*

**Hana:** "Dasar yaoi! Hm..lanjut dari '**Kumiko a.k.a Panda**' weitz? Iya..saya rada gak suka Near. Abis dia mirip-mirip L sih…dan? Mello kek banci jalanan? Wew..tapi dia cakep kok. Hehhehe. Dan..uuh…iyaaaa!! chapter kemaren emang humornya kurang bangeeetttt!! Huhuhuhu. Gomen ne . Well, ini updatenya. Hope you like it!"

**Matt:** "Next is….'**iis afriyanti**', hm,..L-sama ama Light nii-san hombreng? Er…no comment. Tanya ke author gih..Woiiii author!!!"

**Hana:** "er…soal L ama Light hombreng? Maap mereka bukan hombreng, tapi yaoi. Hahahahaha" *sama aja kali!!!*

**Matt:** "yo,,ini yang terakhir, dari '**BakaMirai**', iyaaa. ini udah apdet XD. hohohoo. cepet rewiew yaaa ^____^

**Mello:** " Well... Ya udah lah…seperti biasa…."

V

V

V

***click green link below***


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre: **Humor/Parody

**Rate: **K+

**Summary:** Mello nemu golden ticket Willy Wonka.

**Disclaimer:** bukan punya sayaaa ! Sumpah sadako dah! Tapi punya TO2!

**A/N:** … sayah bingung mau ngomong apa, hmm… this is the last chapter (soalnya males bikin panjang-panjang, ide mampet mulu, jadi di stop sampe sini aja T_T) huhuhu. Oh ya, hampir lupa, chapter ini humornya rada berkurang yaa. Hm…tapii keep RnR yaa ~ Love you all 3

"**GOLDEN TICKET "**

**Chapter 5**

© Kurosu Hana

"Mamat.. L-sama kemana toh?" Tanya Mello dengan tampang innocent ke Matt di perjalanan mereka selanjutnya. Berhubung yang ditanya lagi bete, jadi dia hanya menjawab sekadarnya.

"Uuuhh… gak ada di saku gue kok Mel!" jawab Matt lesu.

Mello tambah bingung ngeliat kelakuan Matt. Dipikirnya, Matt kok jadi lesu gitu. Padahal mereka kan lagi berdua, jadi ada kesempatan buat mereka mojok gitu dan gak ada yang ganggu, kan Wonka suka gak pedulian, jadi gak mungkin lah dia bakal gangguin dua orang yang lagi kasmaran itu.

"Matt lo kenapa sayang?" Tanya Mello dengan nada rendah. Sebenernya dia lagi bingung, dia bisa aja marah atas sikap Matt. Tapi berhubung kayaknya Matt lagi super duper bete berat amat sangat gitu, jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya buat marah.

"Huff… semuanya pergi.. pergi… sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan kau mells… seandainya ini semua tak pernah terjadi…" gumam Matt.

0.o

Mello semakin bingung. "Matt? What happen with you my dear? And what happen to L-sama?"

"He's gone… like others…"

"What do you mean Matt?"

"YA DIA ITU UDAH PERGI MELL! DAN GUE GAK TAU APA YANG BAKAL TERJADI SAMA MEREKA SEMUA! LIGHT-NIISAN! NEAR! L-SAMA! PERGI SATU-SATU! APA YANG BAKAL TERJADI SAMA MEREKA SEMUA?! GAK TAUUU! DAN JUGA, ITU BERARTI, SALAH SATU DARI KITA JUGA BAKAL PERGI SETELAH INI! GUE GAK MAU MELL! GUE GAK MAU LO PERGI NINGGALIN GUE! DAN GUE JUGA GAK MAU PERGI NINGGALIN LO!!"

Matt yang udah berada di puncak kesedihannya hanya mampu marah melampiaskan semua yang udah ada di benaknya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah melampiaskan kemarahannya itu. Mello gak mampu berkata-kata, dia cengo, dia gak nyangka Matt sepeduli itu sama temen-temennya, bahkan dia aja gak mikir apa yang terjadi ama temen-temennya.

"Uh.. Matt, stop crying! I hate to hear someone cry!" Mello mencoba menenangkan Matt. Tapi Matt tak berhenti menangis, ia tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya.

"Hahaha… Kalian berdua ni pada lebay amat dah.." kata Wonka dengan nada mengejek ke Mello dan Matt.

Mello langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke Wonka yang ternyata dari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Sementara Matt berhenti menangis dan menatap Wonka dengan tatapan tajam. Seakan ia ingin menelan si pemilik pabrik gila ini mentah-mentah, tanpa digoreng atau direbus atau diapakan itu lah author gak tau lagi terlebih dahulu.

"Apa maksudmu Mr. Wonka?" Tanya Mello penasaran.

"APA MAKSUDMU HAH?! LO YANG UDAH BIKIN TEMEN-TEMEN GUE PERGI NTAH KEMANA, SEKARANG LO DENGAN WAJAH GAK BERSALAH LO ITU BILANG KALO SIKAP GUE INI LEBAY?! EMANG LO GAK PERNAH NGERASAIN SEDIHNYA KEHILANGAN ORANG YANG LO SAYANG? GAK PERNAH? ATO EMANG LO GAK PUNYA ORANG YANG LO SAYANG DAN SAYANG AMA LO? IYA?! HAH?!?"

"AHAHAHAHA" Wonka hanya menjawab cibiran sadis Matt yang ditujukan kepadanya dengan tawa. Mungkin dia pikir hal itu lucu. "Hhh… sabar lah Matt, tenang aja. Temen-temen lo bakalan baik-baik aja. Gue berani jamin. Dan… gak bakal ada korban lagi kalo lo ama Mello tetep nurut dan gak berbuat yang melanggar."

"EEh? Lo serius kan mereka gak bakal kenapa-napa?!" Matt yang tadinya terlihat kusut mulai menampakkan binar-binar cahayanya kembali.

Wonka hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan gerakan bahu malas…

"Nah.. Matt.. Lo udah denger kan kalo mereka gak bakal kenapa-napa? Mereka bakal baik-baik aja?" ujar Mello kepada Matt.

"Ehm… iya Mell.. huff… syukurlah…" kata Matt dengan wajah menunduk. Ia malu dengan perkataannya yang sadis tadi.

Lalu sejenak terjadi keheningan…

…

…

…

"Ehmm.. mell?" ujar Matt kemudian.

"Iya Matt?"

"Maafin gue ya? Gue emang bodoh! Huff…"

Mello hanya menjawab permintaan maaf Matt dengan senyuman yang sangat tenang. Jarang-jarang Mello mengeluarkan senyuman yang bisa menyejukkan hati seperti ini. Lalu, perlahan, dia mendekatkan diri ke Matt. Memegang pundak Matt… dan memeluknya.

"Mello…"

"Matt… percaya sama gue.. kita semua gak bakal terpisahkan. Apalagi lo ama gue, gak bakal ada yang bisa misahin kita berdua. Believe me matty…" kata Mello dalam pelukannya.

Matt tak kuasa menahan air matanya jatuh.

…

Hening..

…

…

Lalu, Mello melepaskan pelukan hangatnya dari Matt. Dan tersenyum manis ke arah Matt. Dan Matt membalas senyuman mello itu, hangat…

"Hhhh… udah?" ujar Wonka setelah melihat mereka berdua.

"Eeehh? U.. udah..udah…" kata Matt tergagap karena dia malu.

"Hahaha… kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita…"

"Baiklah, ayo!" Ujar Matt semangat. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Mello, menatapnya dalam dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Ayo kita pergi mells.."

"Ayo…"

*******

"Well everybody, welcome to the last place ~" kata Wonka setelah sampai di sebuah ruangan yang sangat cerah, putih.. dipenuhi dengan cahaya. Tampaknya ruangan ini seperti ruangan TV yang sangat besar. Tak ada tanda-tanda berbau coklat di sini.

"Last place? Jadi ini tempat terakhir?" Tanya Matt tak percaya kepada Willy Wonka.

"Yep, last place!" jawab Wonka mantap.

"Jadii…. Maksudmu… kita… ?"

"Yup! Kalian pemenangnya!"

Matt cengo mendengar kata Willy Wonka. Sementara Mello udah bersorak kegirangan.

"YAIIIYYY!! I'M THE WINNER! EH..SALAH… WE'RE THE WINNER!!!"

"Eeehh? Tapi kok bisa Mr. Wonka?" Tanya Matt masih tak percaya.

"Haha.. setelah melihat sikap kalian berdua yang tak bisa dipisahkan tadi, gue jadi berfikir kalo gak adil gue misahin kalian, akhirnya, gue putusin aja kalo kalian berdua yang jadi pemenangnya. Dan berhak mendapatkan pabrik coklat gue ini…" ujar Wonka santai.

"Serius Mr. Wonka?" sekarang giliran Mello yang bertanya.

"Yup!"

"Thanksss beraaattt Mr. Wonkaaaaaa!!" ujar Mello histeris lalu memeluk Wonka eraaatttt banget.

"Uh…uhuk…uh… Mells… le..le..pasin….uh.. iya..sama-sama.. uh, gak bisa napas..uh!" kata Wonka tersendat.

Sadar dia udah ngebikin nyawa Wonka terancam, Mello melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

"Hehehe.. maap Mr. Wonka.. tapii… Thanks yah..XD"

"Iyaa.. congrats buat kalian berdua.."

"Yup Mr. Wonka! Thanks" ujar Matt.

"Hohoho… iyaa…"

"Ng… ngobrol-ngobrol Mr. Wonka, ini tempat apaan?" Tanya Matt.

"Ini tempat buat ngirimin coklat-coklat yang udah gue buat ke tempat-tempat yang mau dikirim."

"Kok bisa?"

"Liat aja.. perhatiin.."

Lalu, mereka perhatiin suku oompa-loompa yang lagi ngebopong coklat ukuran raksasa. Mereka lalu meletakkan coklat tersebut di sebuah tempat yang diatasnya ada lampu yang gede banget. Lalu tiba-tiba, lampu tersebut nyala dan mati dengan cepat, seperti kilat. Namun, setelah lampunya mati, coklat tersebut udah pindah tempat jadi masuk ke dalam layar TV tersebut yang ternyata coklat tersebut udah kekirim ke tempat tujuan.

"Gitu doang?" Tanya Mello heran setelah melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Yup!" jawab Wonka mantap.

"Hah? Emang nyampe gitu Mr. Wonka?" Tanya Mello lagi.

"Nyampe laahh.. lo gak percaya?"

"Ng… percaya aja deh. Daripada gue jadi korban nanti…" kata Mello ragu.

"Hhh.. yaudah kalo gitu, ayo kita pergi." Ajak Wonka kemudian.

"Hah? Pergi kemana?" Tanya Matt.

"Udah ayo ikut aja."

"Ng… iya deh…"

*******

"Eeeehhhh???" teriak Matt dan Mello tak percaya setelah sampai di tempat yang diajak Wonka dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Iya, jelas saja mereka tak percaya. Dihadapannya udah berdiri ketiga orang temannya, Near, Light dan L. Tapi, mereka bertiga muncul dengan tampang yang mengerikan!

Light muncul dengan badan yang dipenuhi dengan coklat cair. Hampir tak terlihat seperti Light, yang ada, dia seperti manusia coklat yang sedang berdiri tegap. Bahkan kalau mengingat itu bukan Light, mungkin Mello sudah menggigit coklat itu rakus!

Near yang paling parah. Badan near yang kurus dulu kini berubah menjadi lebih bulat, walaupun tak sebulat saat ia menjadi blueberry. Dan juga, near kini berubah menjadi BIRU! Badan near yang dulunya putih pucat, rambutnya yang putih, bajunya dan semuanya yang putih, kini berubah jadi biru! Yah.. tak ada lagi Near si albino sekarang…

L mungkin terlihat paling…err….bau! Yahh.. walaupun L sebelumnya juga udah bau gara-gara gak pernah mandi + gak pernah ngurusin dandanannya (digampar L's FG) tapi, setelah keluar dari tempat sampah induk, L jadi tambah bau dan tambah berantakan, hancur banget lah pokoknya. Kalo mau penampilannya balik, kayaknya L musti mandi bunga tujuh rupa. Hoho…

_-back to Matt and Mello-_

"Err… kok tampang kalian jadi ancur gini sih?" Tanya Mello bergidik melihat tampan ancur-ancuran ketiga temannya itu.

"Huuhh.. kalian sih gak ngerasain…" ujar Light sewot.

Matt tak peduli dengan tampang ancur-ancuran ketiga temannya itu. Ia sangat bahagia dengan datangnya teman-temannya itu kembali. Ia berlari menuju ketiga temannya, lalu memeluk mereka erat. Near, L dan Light yang bingung atas sikap Matt lalu membalas pelukan mereka. Dan akhirnya, Mello pun juga ikut berpelukan. Sungguh suasana yang sangat hangat. Pertemuan kembali sahabat yang terpisahkan –lebay-

"Hahaha…. Selamat yah…" ujar Wonka yang dari tadi ternyata memperhatikan mereka. Kelima orang tersebut akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mereka. Lalu mereka memperhatikan Mr. Wonka.

"Ehhh? Kenapa ngeliatin gue kayak gitu?" Tanya Wonka bergidik karena tak biasa diliatin seperti itu.

"Thanks Mr. Wonka…" ujar Mello kemudian.

"You're Welcome Mells… oh ya, ini kunci pabriknya, gue serahin ke lo karena yang ngedapetin tiket emas gue ini lo. Jadi, lo yang paling berhak atas pabrik gue." Ujar Wonka ke Mello sambil menyerahkan kunci yang terbuat dari COKLAT juga. Mello menerima kunci tersebut dengan senyum bahagia diiringi tepukan tangan dari keempat sahabatnya dan para suku oompa-loompa.

"Jaga pabrik ini baik-baik Mells… gue mau pensiun, gue udah tua. Gue mau balik ke rumah bokap gue. Gue kangen sama dia… 25 tahun kerja sebagai pembuat coklat udah cukup buat gue, sekarang giliran elo yang musti nerusin Mells…" ujar Wonka bijak kepada Mello.

"Yup Mr. Wonka. I'll try to make this factory more become famous.."

"Good Luck Mells.. Gue musti pergi sekarang. Pesawat udah nunggu."

"Hati-hati Mr. Wonka…" ujar Mello.

Lalu, Willy Wonka pergi menuju ke sebuah pesawat jet yang sudah menunggunya. Itu jet pribadi Wonka. Mello, Matt, Near, L, Light menyaksikan kepergian Willy Wonka dengan perasaan haru. Mereka melambai-lambaikan tangan untuk melepas kepergiannya. Dan akhirnya, pesawat jet Wonka pun sudah tidak tampak lagi.

"Emmhh… Mells.." kata Near ragu.

"Iya Near?" Tanya Mello.

"Selamat ya, sekarang, kau berada 1 level diatasku." Ujar Near sambil menjabat tangan Mello.

"Thanks Near.." sambut Mello dengan senyuman tulus.

"Oke! Sekarang kayaknya gue mau balik ke Jepang!" kata Light.

"Ke Jepang?" Tanya Matt ke Light dengan pandangan gak percaya.

"Iya Matt.. Mello, kita harus balik ke Jepang. Kapan-kapan kita bakal main kesini dah. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya, jangan suka berantem." Ujar L menasihati.

"Thanks L-sama.." ujar Matt dan Mello bersamaan. Lalu, derai tawa mengalir diantara mereka berlima.

Akhirnya, limousine hitam L sudah sampai di depan gerbang. Menjemput L, Light dan Near. Mereka bertiga lalu masuk ke dalam limousine. Mello dan Matt melihat kepergian ketiga sahabatnya itu dari luar. Mereka melambai-lambaikan tangannya untuk melepaskan kepergiannya.

"Jaaa L-sama… Jaaa Light nii-san… Jaa Near-chan…" kata Matt melepaskan kepergian dengan setetes air mata yang menetes di ujung pelupuk mata cantiknya itu…

***** THE END*****

**Hana**: (nangis-nangis gara-gara terharu) "Huhuhuhu, akhirnya sampai juga pada pertemuan kita di chapter terakhir ini".

**Matt**: "Iyaa yah. Happy ending. Huhuhu"

**Mello**: (nglempar tissue ke Matt n Hana) "Yup! Gue seneng banget ama akhir dari fict ini. Jadinya, gue gak perlu ngabisin duit lagi buat ngebeli coklat. Wehehehe"

**Hana**: "Ahh.. dudul lo Mell! Hoho. Betewe, Makasiiih banyak buat para reviewer and reader yang udah mau-maunya baca dan review fict sayah. Ini fict multi chap sayah yang pertama berhasil end! Makasiiiih banyaaakkkk ~ I love you all! Tanpa kalian semuuua, fict sayah ngga bakalan jadi. Muuaachhh~ I love yooouuuu~"

**All chara in this fict**: "Iyaa! Makasiih banyak buat semuanyaa. We love you all!"

**Hana**: (nunduk-nunduk ke reviewer and reader) "Hiksuu..Arigatoo ne. Sampai Jumpa di fict sayah selanjutnyaa, dan maaf kalau terjadi kesalahan saya selama fict ini berlangsung. Ja matta nee ~"

**Wonka**: Lebay deh ah =='

V

V

V

***click click click click click click click click***


End file.
